Time Enough for You
by Jessica237
Summary: EC. "Forget the state's attorney," he breathes. "I'll always have time enough for you." Missing scene for 8x14.


**Title:** Time Enough for You**  
By:** Jessica**  
Pairing:** Eric/Calleigh**  
Rating:**M  
**Timeline:** Missing scene for 8x14, "In the Wind."  
**Summary: **"Forget the state's attorney," he breathes. "I'll always have time enough for you."

* * *

His eyes find her immediately, but then again, they've always been drawn to her, so that's of very little surprise to him.

She stands with her back to him, gazing idly out the window into the early dawn air, so early that the pinks and oranges of first twilight are only just beginning to tint the navy canvas of the night sky. Even in the half-light he can see her clearly; can see the tousled waves of blonde as they cascade down her back, over the fabric of the simple cotton button-down she wears - _his_ simple cotton button-down, he recalls with a smirk. He doesn't have any problems with the way it fits him, but Eric finds himself utterly in love with the way it fits - no, nearly swallows - Calleigh. She's so small, whether standing next to him, or curled against his side after making love, or huddled in his arms with her head beneath his chin. And now, in his shirt that fits him well, but looks so much better on her as it clings in places and hangs loosely in others, the hem of the material just teasing mid-thigh.

He stands in the doorway, simply watching her for a moment, not knowing whether she's aware of his presence or not - she probably is, though. The strong scent of coffee - his favorite, he notices with a smile - fills the kitchen, but as alluring as that scent is, Eric can easily think of one he much prefers. Vanilla, sometimes laced with just a hint of strawberry, always uniquely Calleigh. Her shampoo, her perfume, her own unique scent - he's addicted to her like he's never been addicted to anything else before. Luckily, though, it's not an addiction he ever wants to cure, and with that thought curving the corners of his lips, he steps into the kitchen, approaching her as quietly as he can.

Facing the window, Calleigh smiles; she'd known all along that he was there, watching her. "So, uh," she begins, feeling her body shiver as he sidles in behind her, "what did the state's attorney want?"

He grins. It figures that she'd catch him, but one day, one day he plans to catch her completely by surprise. "Probably the same thing that Horatio wanted, right?" he says simply, snaking his arms languorously around her middle. She sighs in response, letting her eyes flutter softly as he presses a gentle kiss into her hair. "Old case stuff..."

Calleigh hums in reply, though Eric can hear the amusement behind her next words. "So you turned me down for...old case stuff, huh?"

Chuckling softly, he nuzzles gently into her hair, relishing in the feel of having her completely relaxed in his arms. There's no tension in her body, none that he can feel, and just the realization that she feels comforted by him, that she _trusts_ him after all they've been through - it takes his breath away, and Eric can't help but hold her just a little tighter, pulling her back flush against his bare chest. "Are you telling me that Calleigh Duquesne, workplace professionalism extraordinaire -" he pauses there, smirking as Calleigh scoffs playfully - "would not have done the same thing?"

She giggles - he _loves_ that sound. "I would not have kicked you out of bed for it," she replies sweetly after a moment.

He also loves that playful, teasing lilt in her voice - can't help but fall in love with it every single time he hears it. With a chuckle, he presses a kiss to her temple, adoring the sigh that escapes her lips. "I didn't kick you out of bed," he maintains, his voice little more than a low, husky growl as he continues. "To be honest, I, uh, I wasn't quite done with you."

"Oh really?" she questions with a smirk. In his arms, she tilts her head slightly, and Eric can't help but groan lightly as the ends of her blonde locks tickle against his chest. "Because the way you answered that phone, you made it seem like it was pretty serious." She pauses, teasingly lifting a leg and drawing a playful toe along the inside of his calf; when she continues, her voice is lower, though no less playful. "I mean, you _know_ how many guns I have, and still you're not afraid of me..."

"Well, that's because I know you'd never actually kill me," he retorts quietly, his laughter completely evident in his voice. "You like me too much."

At this, Calleigh gives a full laugh - it's lilted, musical, and Eric smiles, knowing he'd do anything to hear that beautiful laugh on an hourly basis, if not more often. "You know me too well," she teases, echoing the words he'd given her on a day not so long ago, but not so recent either.

"I like to think so, yeah," he proclaims, rather smugly, but Calleigh can summon little more than the urge to halfheartedly roll her eyes in response. Sensing her surrender, he ducks his head and presses a soft kiss just behind her ear, lingering there long enough to draw a delicious shiver down the length of Calleigh's spine. "Now, like I said...I wasn't quite done."

A single hand drifts upward, skimming over her stomach and brushing the swell of her breast, and even through the layer of fabric that separates his touch from her body, Calleigh feels her skin go electric. She's unable to hold back a quiet whimper, and she feels more than hears Eric chuckle behind her. And then, the much-too-gentle torment continues - through the shirt, he cups a perfect breast, his thumb teasing her nipple and Calleigh squirms in his arms, the added friction from the cotton material almost too much. "But what about the state's attorney's office?" she protests weakly, her knees buckling as his other hand begins to move as well, though unlike the other, this one moves downward.

His lips brush her ear as he speaks, and Calleigh can't stop a soft moan. "What about it?"

She's clearly fading fast in his arms, and that realization just makes Eric want to tease her even more. Before he'd stopped them, _she'd_ been the one with the upper hand. Now, he was the one in control, and he _loved_ the way that simple fact was enough to drive her insane. "You said it was -" Her breath hitches as his touch, not at all shy, dips beneath the bottom hem of the material, fingers quickly seeking out the silky skin of her hips. She swallows hard, watches transfixed - and in slight dismay - as his other hand leaves her breast to follow the same path beneath the cotton. "Important..."

"It was," he replies, with a low, rumbling chuckle. The sound of it vibrates oh so tantalizingly against that certain spot beneath her ear, and immediately Calleigh feels her entire body erupt in goosebumps. "Didn't mean I wanted you to go, though..."

Tilting her neck to offer him easier access, she moans softly, almost cooing in delight as his lips tease her skin, tracing a path of fire all the way to her jaw. "How - how much time?" she breathes, not really caring at all for herself, but for Eric - he was, after all, starting a new job; punctuality is everything.

He smirks, flutters his tongue against a particularly sensitive patch of skin. "Enough," he murmurs simply. "They'll wait."

"But -"

"But _nothing_," Eric insists breathily. "There are more, ah, _important_ things right now...starting with the fact that I _love_ you in this shirt." Briefly, Calleigh gives a smirk of her own as his fingers suggest otherwise - those deft, strong fingers of his instead suggest that he wants nothing more than to have her _out_ of that shirt. "_My_ shirt," he appends with an appreciative growl, easily popping the first, the second, and the third buttons from the bottom free.

Her pulse ratchets up as her heart begins to race, leaving her dizzy and heated and in need of him. Calleigh swallows hard, watching his hands tease at the buttons. "I don't think it's your shirt anymore..."

He snickers. "Oh yeah?" he breathes, freeing another button and relishing in the way Calleigh's breath hitches as he works his way higher. "Why's that?"

She grins; her answer is simple, and Eric has to agree. "I think it looks better on me."

Eric hums softly, deft fingers softly nudging the next couple of buttons free. "Know where I think it looks best?" he teases, gently spinning her in his arms. He can't help but lick his lips in anticipation as she faces him, shirt half-unbuttoned, hair messy and eyes sparkling. _This_ is the vision that visited him so often in dreams over the past few years - Calleigh, his and his alone. In his shirt, nothing else. Smiling coyly, wanting _him_, and he nearly moans aloud at just the thought.

He grins, splaying his palms against her covered hips, gently bunching the material in his hands. "I thought it looked best rumpled in the floor last night," he breathes, suddenly enthralled by the sight of her as she nibbles at her lip. "Or maybe tossed over one of your chairs in here..."

Silently, she lifts a brow in challenge, her emerald eyes daring him to make the move. "Why don't you test that theory, then?"

There's no verbal reply to that - Eric knows a better way to accept her challenge. Lifting a hand, he cups her cheek as he ducks his head in, finally capturing her lips with his in a kiss that leaves no secrets to his intentions. State's attorney's office be damned - this is where he's supposed to be this morning. She's caught by surprise, but Calleigh quickly adjusts, moaning softly as their mouths mesh perfectly. It's the perfect give-and-take, the kind of kiss that leaves a shiver at the base of her spine and a ball of molten fire in the pit of her belly. And with Eric...well, there certainly has been no lack of shivery kisses and fiery passion. And yet, it remains slow and languid, almost as though they have all the time in the world, which Eric knows is unfortunately not true. He nips gently at her lip, requesting entrance that is freely given, and as his tongue slips inside to tease hers, he brings his hands back to her hips, caressing lightly through the cotton that covers her.

Without breaking the kiss, Eric effortlessly lifts her up, catching her whimper of surprise with his mouth. But _he's_ the one nearly whimpering and tumbling to the ground with her when she instinctively - _tightly_ - wraps her legs around his waist. Her hands clasp his cheeks, cupping them as she kisses him messily, frantically, and Eric can't help but wonder if maybe she's _trying_ to make him stumble - she's certainly making it very difficult for him to walk. Between the kisses, and her hips...her hips rock against his and even through his boxers Eric can feel the heat of her core as she grinds against him, little moans of delighted pleasure escaping her lips, and suddenly it's clear to him how close she'd been when he'd stopped her before.

This time, he has no plans to stop her, not until they cross that blistering finish line together.

Somehow - he has _no_ idea how - he makes it to the other side of the kitchen, to the counter that spans the length of the far wall. He sets her atop the counter, though she's quite reluctant to let go of him and instead loops her arms back around his neck, pulling him back in for another kiss just as soon as he'd broken the first. Eric murmurs her name against her lips, setting the butterflies in her stomach all a-flutter. She smiles against his mouth, draws him closer, and succumbs to the trembles that threaten to overtake her entire body. His hands find her thighs, almost innocently at first, but all trace of innocence quickly dissolves as his touch sneaks under her shirt, setting her skin utterly aflame. She moans, grips his bare shoulders with a strength she vaguely wonders if she should feel repentant about it...but she doesn't. If it's too much, he isn't complaining, and she can't get enough of the feel of his bare skin anyway - she just wishes it were against _her_ bare skin right now, because nothing is better than that.

Mouths locked within a passionate battle for control, Eric's fingers quickly find their way back to her – _his_ – shirt, making quick work of the buttons that still remain fastened. As sexy as she looks, the sooner he can have her out of the material, the better as far as he's concerned. But just as his fingers grip the material, intent on pushing it away from her beautiful body, Calleigh breaks the kiss and catches his hands; holds him by the wrists as her eyes find his. For a moment, he's confused; doesn't want to be stopped now - once was cruel enough, though technically it _was_ his fault. And that pout, _that pout -_ it had damn near killed him. It's what he sees now in his head, adding to the confusion he feels as she continues to hold his wrists, her eyes sparkling with mischief and desire. "Cal..."

She bites her lip, grins sweetly, and Eric has to fight the near-consuming urge to duck his head and kiss her like he's never kissed her before. There's no other word for it, really - perched on the counter, his shirt hanging limply off of her shoulders, her cheeks flushed and hair tousled...she looks _sinfully_ delicious, and oh dear _God_ he wants her with a passion so fiery that he can barely see straight. And suddenly he wishes they had more time this morning because he wants nothing more than to ravish her and ravish her and _just keep ravishing her_ until she screams out his name - _God_ he wants her to scream for him.

The desire goes straight to his arousal, still confined within the material of his boxers, and Eric has to pause for a second, needing that second to catch his suddenly elusive breath. He's so lost in the visual that he almost doesn't hear her speak, her words dripping with seduction, with a need that he can't help but want to quench for her. "Where - where's your phone, hot stuff?"

He blinks, struggling to process the words - it's almost impossible to process anything with such a delectable vision in his head; her beneath him, blissfully naked, flushed and shimmery with sweat, calling out his name as she tumbles over the precipice again and again and again. "What?" he breathes, and he can't hold back any longer. She might have his hands restrained, but not his mouth, and with a devilish grin he ducks his head, nuzzling against her as he nudges the material of her - _his _- shirt open.

Her grasp on his wrists falters as his lips seek out her collarbone; open-mouthed kisses, tantalizing suckles, quick yet deliberate swirls of his tongue against her skin and she's squirming on the countertop, wanting more, more, _more. _"I said," she pants, not even allowing herself to feel even just a bit ashamed of the tremble in her voice, "where is your phone?"

She gasps softly then as his teeth graze her skin; she can't help but toss her head back, arching toward him, wanting him lower. When he replies, his words rumble against her skin, sending a delicious shiver through her entire body - she releases his wrists then, needing her hands to support herself against the counter. "In your bedroom...made sure to leave it there..."

"Good," she breathes in reply, moaning softly as his lips drift southward. She shrugs lightly, letting the material of the shirt fall and pool loosely at her elbows, swallowing hard as his kisses begin to circle the swell of a breast. His breath is hot against her skin, and in some part of her mind Calleigh decides she can support herself with one hand on the counter, because suddenly her fingers are itching to find the back of his head and she is utterly powerless to deny them. "Wouldn't - wouldn't want to be interrupted again..."

Eric, however, only growls in response as his mouth seeks out a pebbled nipple; his lips close eagerly around it, sucking lightly and teasing with the lightest flicks of his tongue, and Calleigh sighs, her face skyward as she squeezes her eyes shut. "Eric..."

Within moments she's squirming against him, whimpering with every exhale and trying to get him closer, so much closer to her. He knows _exactly_ how to drive her insane; as his teeth and tongue relentlessly tease a nipple, his hands skim upward and down along her thighs, and Calleigh feels the desperate rush of needy heat pool at her core as his skilled fingers draw closer and closer, and God she wants him so badly she could beg.

A soft whimper of protest escapes her lips as he releases her nipple, drawing one last teasing circle around it with his tongue; his palms leave her thighs, the remnants of his touch leaving her skin utterly aflame as he brings his hands to her arms and gently nudges the material the rest of the way off, finally removing it from her body and leaving her blissfully naked on the countertop before him. His eyes roving appreciatively over her feminine form, he can't help but breathe out a low curse under his breath. "Do you have _any_ idea how _beautiful_ you are?" he all but growls, reverently tracing a single fingertip from her shoulder, over her collarbone, circling the swell of a breast and down her taut stomach; her muscles flutter under his touch as she shivers, and it's all Eric can do not to help himself to her right then and there - she's easily the most _delectable _vision he's ever had the pleasure of laying eyes upon.

Calleigh flicks her tongue over her lips - an innocent motion, but all the same one that drives Eric utterly up the wall, but not nearly as much as the feel of her legs wrapping around him, trapping him and drawing him closer to her. "I want you," she murmurs, just enough of a low moan in her words to draw a shaky breath from Eric. Her hands find his shoulders, but stay there they do not - he leans in, breathes her in and latches his mouth to her jaw as her fingers trace their way slowly - _agonizingly _so - southward over the muscled contours of his chest and abdomen, her touch featherlight, but oh so very arousing, and Eric can't help but nip at her skin as she clasps her fingers in the hem of his boxers.

But she lets go, though, moaning softly as Eric's open-mouthed kisses drift to her throat and seek out her pulse, and she knows that were she standing right now, she'd easily tumble right into his arms. Her entire body feels as though it might burst into flame at any moment, and _God_ she wants nothing more than to have Eric there too. She _wants_ him as needy as she is; wants him as crazy for her as she is for him, and without another thought her hands dive swiftly into his boxers, seeking him out. He growls as her fingers wrap around him, and she grins, though it too dissolves into a moan as he tucks a hand snugly between her thighs. His fingers quickly discover liquid fire, and Eric can't deny the surge of pride that wells up within him - it's because of him. Her arousal, her heated, squirming, desperate state of need is all because of him; only because of him - she's _his_. Just as much as he is hers.

And right now, she completely _owns_ him, from her intoxicating scent to the sweet yet salty taste of her skin; from the sounds of her whimpers and soft moans of delight to the steady pump of her hands against him. He can't help but rock his hips slightly into her hands; the friction, the pressure, the knowledge that it's _Calleigh_...all of it is simply exquisite, and Eric can't help but want more of her. He lifts his head, catching her eyes for but a moment before covering her mouth with his, shifting his wrist at that same moment to slip a finger - then two - inside of her. He swallows her muffled moan; tongues duel and lips mesh, adopting the same rhythm of her fingers around him, of his fingers in her. His free hand tangles wildly in her hair, tousling it all the more as the silky strands flow between his fingers; soft, silky, perfect gold and suddenly he has the vision of her above him, his head upon the pillow, her vanilla-scented locks falling around their faces in a perfect cascade as they kiss, slowly, passionately, and Eric quickly feels the burn of remorse that he _had_ answered that phone call.

It's brief, though - it's not as if he _can_ regret much right now, only the fact that he still remained in his boxers. As if reading his mind, Calleigh releases him from her hands, drawing them up and out and planting them at his hips. Rather unceremoniously - she's much too desperate for him for theatrics now - she shoves at the offending material, pushing it down and letting it fall to the floor below. He's naked now and Calleigh shivers deeply, though in all fairness, she concedes that that might be due to the lazy circles his thumb is now drawing around her clit - she moans deeply against his mouth at the sudden rush of memories from the night before; she can't help it, feeling his thumb and fingers now and recalling the feel of his lips and tongue the night before. Just the memory steals her breath and she _has_ to break the kiss, gasping for oxygen as their lips part; his teeth catch her lower lip before he lets her go, nibbling just enough to leave her squirming on the countertop.

Shaky hands she lifts to his face, cupping his cheeks and holding his gaze, losing herself in the fire - fire for _her_ that burns in his deep, dark eyes. His fingers continue to tease, pushing in and out with a pace that's altogether maddening, and no amount of squirming works to bring him closer, deeper. "Eric," she whimpers, electricity jolting through her body as his fingers crook against her spot, _that_ spot, the one he'd found on their very first night together and made damn sure to exploit every night since. "I - I _need _you," she breathes, biting her lip in a failed effort to hold back a moan. She squeezes her eyes shut, fights for composure before looking back into those eyes and losing it all again. "I need you...need you in me..."

Her words nearly do him in, and combined with the seductive slide of her hips as she wriggles to the edge of the counter, Eric has to stop for a deep breath. Doesn't really help much, though - really only delivers the sweet scent of _Calleigh_ to his senses and that just leaves him tumbling farther toward the theoretical point of no return. His palms find her hips, blissfully bare and silky and never before has Eric felt so addicted to just the feel of something so soft beneath his fingertips. She murmurs his name then, a soft, quiet plea, and Eric can't deny her any longer - answering the phone was torture enough for the both of them and he wanted nothing more than to alleviate that now.

Gripping her hips, he watches mesmerized as she shakes her hair back from her flushed face; despite his arousal, his need, the sight still completely tugs at his heart - she's not only sexy; she's _beautiful_ too, and he could think of no other woman he would ever rather give his heart to. "You drive me _crazy;_ you know that?" he murmurs, and before Calleigh can even lend her mind to crafting a suitable reply, he's pulling her close and pushing forward and relishing in the deep shudder of a moan that escapes her lips as he envelopes himself in her wet heat. Her body stiffens; her nails dig into his skin. Her head falls forward; she buries her face against his shoulder, shivering at the overwhelming sensation of being filled by him. _By him._ By Eric. It's never been this intense with anyone else before, and just the simple realization of that leaves her shivering in his arms – she doesn't want anyone else, and the way her heart flutters at the intimacy of having him so close to her, inside of her, is enough to verify that for her.

The thought crosses his mind - he knows he thinks the same thing every single time, but he's pretty sure she's never felt _this damn good_ before. Leans in, nips at her ear as he tells her as much, finding himself quickly rewarded by a quiet whimper as he slowly begins to move within her, a slow, steady in and out rhythm that damn near leaves his eyes rolling back in his head. It's good, _so_ good, and Eric buries his own face against her throat, sucking lightly at her pulse point. She cries out then, and _damn_ that's almost enough for him.

He can easily tell from her grip on his shoulders and the sounds escaping her lips that she's already _there_, and Eric can't help but feel rather smug in that knowledge, despite the fact that he is clearly no better off. She squirms in his arms, rocking her hips against the slow pace he's forced them into – she wants _more_, and after he'd denied her earlier that morning, she seems all the more determined to get what she wants. Not that he's complaining, though.

Her hands find his cheeks again and direct his face back to hers, his mouth back to hers, and suddenly Eric can't help but find his knees weakened by the intensity of her kiss. There's _nothing_ shy about it, nothing tentative, and as her mouth moves against his and he growls quietly, unable to get enough of the taste of her. He's always been a fan of sweets, but _damn_, he's never come across anything that tastes quite as sweet as Calleigh Duquesne. His tongue darts between her lips, hungrily exploring her mouth, and the little moan she gives as he does is nearly his undoing. Unable to help himself, he thrusts _deep_, breaking the slow, exquisite pace of their lovemaking as the fiery tension coiling within them both demands a much more frantic rhythm, a demand that both of them are powerless to deny.

And It's _so_ very rewarding – the shivery moan that escapes Calleigh's lips is music to Eric's ears. She squeezes her eyes shut as he thrusts deep again, no choice but to surrender to his sensual assault on her body. Whimpers his name, presses her body as close to him as she can get. "God, _Eric,"_ she hisses, utterly lost in the feel of his hands gripping her hips, his slick body moving against hers, him inside of her. "_God_, you feel so good…"

He smirks, leans forward to breathe the same in her ear, then catches the lobe teasingly between his teeth. Calleigh whimpers, softly moans his name again, and Eric can't help but smugly ask, punctuating his words with a deep, shivery thrust. "Does this make up for earlier?"

Calleigh clamps her mouth shut, refuses to give him the satisfaction of a verbal answer, but in the end she doesn't really have to. He latches his mouth to her shoulder, suckles at her skin, and shifts his position just the slightest bit, but that tiny change in angle makes all the difference. The next hard, deep thrust hits her spot, and Calleigh nearly comes apart in his arms. He does it again and again, repeatedly, and oh so quickly he's got Calleigh crying out for him, unable to control their pace in any way other than the continued rock of her hips. And that's not enough – Eric has _total_ control, and one look into his eyes proves that he knows that.

But she's not entirely incapable of reducing him to shudders and shivers too – she clenches around him as he thrusts, the simple motion stealing his breath and putting stars in his vision. "_Cal__…"_

She feels _so_ good, almost _too_ good, and Eric can't help but groan. Lifting his head, his eyes drink her in – flushed, sweaty skin, teeth nipping at her lower lip, eyes squeezed shut in the wake of this delicious torment. He knew she'd been close before, but now it's clear that she's _there_, and that only serves to push Eric even closer to that precipice as well. The slow rhythm is completely gone, replaced by hard, deep thrusts that leave them both moaning and shuddering, desperate for more. He just can't get enough of her, and as she begins to flutter around him, he nearly loses his balance.

Incoherent mumbles tumbling from her lips, she buries her face against his shoulder again, but Eric wants none of that. He wants to see her, and gently nudges her head back up, bringing a hand to tangle in her tousled locks. "So gorgeous," he breathes, catching her lips in a kiss that leaves her dizzy and desperate, the entire room spinning around her. She's unable to catch her breath. Her legs tighten around him in an attempt to draw him deeper, and who is Eric to resist? He pulls her closer, catches her lips again and again and _again,_ and if she keeps moaning like that, Eric knows it won't be long at all.

Her hands find his cheeks again, keeping her mouth locked with his despite the breathlessness she feels – if anything, that just makes it all the more intense. Before she can even perceive his motion, his hand is out of her hair, his fingers skimming deliberately downward, over bare shoulders, and rounded breasts, pausing to tease a nipple with his thumb before continuing downward, and by the time Calleigh realizes his intentions, she's already too far gone.

She shudders _hard_ at the first touch of his fingers to her clit; shudders hard, and can't help but break away from his lips to gasp for air. But that's fine by him – he wants to watch her tumble over the edge into bliss; wants to see her come apart in his arms. She whimpers, wants to bury her face against his skin, but he doesn't let her. Her eyes lock with his, and Eric can't help but shudder at the intensity of the desire in the emerald orbs. He flicks his tongue over his lips, watches her eyes track the motion, and smirks slightly as he thrusts deep. "Let go, beautiful," he murmurs.

She doesn't know what he's saying though – it could be English or Russian or Spanish for all she knows; she's just too far gone to process anything but the fire deep within her belly. She bites her lip, whimpering as his thumb teases her clit, rubbing quick, deliberate circles that prove a worthy assault on her arousal, combined with his deep thrusts within her. "Eric – _Eric!" _she calls out shamelessly, wishing she could squeeze her eyes shut again but somehow compelled to hold his gaze. He murmurs again, something low and husky and utterly _sexy_; thrusts quick and deliciously deep, and she's utterly powerless to defend against the storm that overtakes her. She comes _hard_, whimpering, moaning, crying out his name, and he just keeps pushing and pushing and thrusting so _delectably_ deep that she can't help but feel her body shatter into another climax, right on the heels of the first.

She squirms, rocks against him, and just the sight of her falling apart in his arms like this is _more_ than enough. He thrusts hard, erratically a few times, feeling the flutters of her body around him, and then he can hold on no longer. Groaning her name, he pulls her close and buries his face against her shoulder, breathing her in as he comes, possibly the most draining climax he's ever experienced, but that could also be due to the lateness of the night's activities, which he remembers with a satisfied smile. "God, _Cal…"_

The tremors seem to last an eternity – for him, _and_ for her; he can feel her tremble in his arms. She murmurs his name, swallows hard as she tries to catch her breath; shivers as he presses slow kisses to her shoulder and lazily begins to move, over her throat and jaw and finally pressing a reverent kiss to the corner of her lips. He's still breathing hard; she can feel the heat of his labored breaths on her skin, and playfully she summons a smile, relishing in the moment that she still has him inside of her – it's more than just the sex, always has been, and never before has she felt so intimately in tune with another person – if her mind would allow her to admit it, she loves it. Quite possibly loves _him_; in fact, there's a very good chance that's true, but for now, she remains afraid to admit it. This is enough for her right now, and him too, if the deep affection in his eyes is any indication. She smiles, lifts a hand to his cheek, softly caressing his stubbled skin with the pad of her thumb. "You okay?" she asks, lifting a teasing brow.

He gives a low chuckle; isn't sure how she can _possibly_ think he's merely _okay_ after that. His hands find her thighs, still trembling in the wake of her climax, and slowly he slips out of her – much to her displeasure. She whimpers, and Eric smirks. "Think a better question is…are _you_ okay?"

She grins, her body warm with shivery afterglow. "I – I think I have to stay here for a bit," she murmurs, satisfied amusement plain in her words, and Eric can't help but grin – something about the idea of naked Calleigh on the counter…yeah, he can't be too opposed to that at all. "I don't think I can stand…"

He smirks, presses a tender kiss to the inside of her wrist – she sighs happily, and he does it again. "That good, huh?" he teases, loving the smile that graces her lips and the sparkle that fills her eyes.

Calleigh doesn't answer that. She reaches out to him, finding his hands and clasping their fingers together, and as much as he loves her all of the rest of the time, Eric has to admit that it would be hard to find something he loves near as much as Calleigh in the afterglow. Playful, sweet, sassy…if they were in bed right now, he knows she'd be cuddled against him, reluctant to let him go. Releasing one hand, she finds his chest and draws a few random patterns with the tips of her fingers. "You _do_ still owe me, you know," she murmurs playfully, her eyes sparkling. She pats his chest, adoring the chuckle that escapes his lips. "Tonight. Phones _off_."

"That means yours too," he points out with a grin.

"I'm okay with that," she says, tilting her head. She winks. "I wouldn't have answered mine earlier," she adds coyly.

He grins; isn't quite sure he believes that, entirely, but that doesn't matter. "Tonight, then. No phones. I'll even leave mine in the car." He leans close, feeling Calleigh's breath hitch as he presses a kiss to the spot below her ear. "And then I will _drive you out of your mind."_

His whispered promise draws a whimper from her parted lips, and, satisfied, Eric draws back, reaching out to tuck her tousled blonde locks behind her ears. "For now, though, I'm thinking we both need showers, and time is of the essence…"

What he's suggesting isn't lost on her at all. "Eric, you know that _never_ saves any time," she points out sweetly, sighing as his fingers caress the smooth skin of her thigh. Her gaze is deliberate as she adds, "we've _tried."_

"Sure, we've tried," he agrees, his eyes glimmering devilishly. "We just haven't perfected it yet. And practice makes perfect…"

Calleigh rolls her eyes, attempting to glare but finding it impossible when she can't summon up any sternness whatsoever – all she can summon is playfulness. "Eric, we both know that phone call was important – you can't keep the state's attorney waiting much longer."

Eric only lifts a brow, his eyes roving over her naked form still perched atop the counter. "If you come with me, we'll see just how long I can keep him waiting…"

Calleigh laughs; a full, beautiful laugh that leaves Eric smiling. "You are _bad_, Eric…"

He only grins deviously, gripping her hips and lifting her once more effortlessly into his arms. Calleigh gives a soft yelp of surprise, though quickly wraps her legs around his waist again. "He'll wait," he breathes huskily, his tone leaving no room for debate. "You, on the other hand…I don't _want_ you to wait." He pauses, presses a playful kiss to the corner of her lips; smiling as Calleigh melts against him at his next words - they send her heart and the butterflies in her stomach fluttering together, almost as though in sync with each other. "Forget the state's attorney...I'll always have time enough for you."

With that, he captures her lips completely, hoping his words convey more than just _that _as he gently carries her out of the kitchen_. _They might not be the words he wants to say with all of his heart, but Eric always did have a gift for patience. He can wait until she's ready to hear them.

After all, waiting won't make the words any less true - he's fairly sure, in fact, that he can only love her more.


End file.
